User blog:Clint Eastwoodinator/BACK
Greetings fellow users. Here speaks the fallen priest, the lone wanderer, the forbidden father, CE, Classical Expendable. Many months I have dedicated my life towards this wiki with at least 600 edits o my name, and no useless ones. For I stood before you all, spreading the word of ERB, for the spirits came to me and whispered words of wisdom in my ears. Now I am banned, blocked, infinite, for some honeybunnies have proved that I sockpuppeted. Yes indeed I did, I admit it. I was a bad man for doing that. But I asked for a second chance. The answer was stone cold. I explained the Wachowman that if I was not to return, not to chat but just editing and commenting, I would have to join the dark side. He told the council, and you all declined. Now the day has come. Some call it Doomsday, others call it Armageddon, the day of regret or just the end of the world. For this day, I was forced into the dark side. For I meant no harm, for I was a regular user, with battles and friends, for I was CE. But now before the mind of the Devil I stand before the gates of hell. My new name is unknown, but I will be back n many forms. You say the second civil war is over. Read my words, the third has already begun. This one, will be so devastating, that your own very earth wil shatter beneath your feet. Spirits will leave bodies, children will cry, and in the middle of the destruction I will rise, more evil and desperate than ever. I will be more dangerous than Devil, Conductor, Samis, Tbone, Paro, MSV, Fried Egg nod and Peniscrusher combined. My IP-adresses will fly by like the wind, as endless Wachowman imitators and CE’s will come by, to troll, to sp and to destroy. The new era of Devil will begin, for I am his speaker. Demons will run through deserts, climb over the wall called’’ban’’ and enter this area. With the power of the dark side, and many fuckd up software I COULD be the king of Trolls, the leader of many wars, the one that managed to destroy the ERB wiki. This could all come through if I was a weak man. But I won’t. I am not. I just aks you all to allow me to edit and comment, Then I can show you I was once a good user, and I will be again. I am not asking for a complete unban, I know I deserve it. Maybe in a few months, when I have proved myself. But this is an endless road, In the emptiness called Trolling. ----------------------------------- Ifyou read this as a thread, you should read it over. Cause its not.It is not a threat. It says that it could happeen butit won't, - COULD be the king of Trolls, the leader of many wars, the one that managed to destroy the ERB wiki. This could all come through if I was a weak man. But I won’t. I am not. - and for the fact that I really loved the time here, i would never even try to really troll, even though I am sockpuppeting right now but that is because i can't talk to youall in any other way. Now you really should not take all the shit above these lines seriously, those are just the bible like parts i like to write. Once again i ask you all to take my question serious. I just want to edit and comment. I deserve that being a good user. I deserve the ban being a troll. And MPOF, what the hell XD yes this is CE for those who still do not get it. Category:Blog posts